


Um 7 aufstehen

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [21]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Deutsch | German, Drama, Friedrich is not amused, JoWo stresst, M/M, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: FRIEDRICH. Willst du mich verarschen? Wo is deine Sonne, man?! Es ist mitten in der Nacht, verdammt noch mal, und ich gehe jetzt wieder schlafen.JOHANN. Jetzt komm schon, Fritz.FRIEDRICH. Nein.





	Um 7 aufstehen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Ich: "Da muss ich dann ja um 7 aufstehen...!"  
> Person: "Na und? Das ist doch kein Drama, oder?"  
> IfIWouldDoThat: "Doch... von Schiller..."
> 
> <3 in loving Memory of the VHS Kurs DGS 2 xDD

Um 7 aufstehen

 

Ein Drama von Schiller

 

Personen

FRIEDRICH SCHILLER, Autor und Nachtmensch

JOHANN WOLFGANG VON GOETHE, Friedrichs Partner und Frühaufsteher

 

 

Das Dramolett spielt in Weimar, am 24.12.2018 um ungefähr 6.58 Uhr

 

 

 

Um 7 aufstehen

Ein Dramolett in einer Szene

 

_FRIEDRICH, schlafend auf dem Bett in einem Zimmer, das nur spärlich von dem durch einen Spalt im Vorhang und die angelehnte Tür fallenden Licht erhellt wird._

_Nach kurzer Zeit betritt JOHANN die Bühne._

 

JOHANN. Fritz! Komm, steh auf. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du einkaufen gehst, für das Raclette morgen.

FRIEDRICH. ….. mmmhhh….. waaas……….?

JOHANN. Einkaufen!

FRIEDRICH. Mach ich morgen…

JOHANN. Nein, machst du nicht morgen. Morgen ist Feiertag.

FRIEDRICH. Waaas?

JOHANN. Schatz, es ist Weihnachten. Wie jedes Jahr.

FRIEDRICH. Kannst du mich nich… noch n bisschen schlafen lassen? Nur so drei, vier Stunden? Verdammt, ich bin um vier ins Bett gegangen!

JOHANN. Geh mal früher schlafen. Und jetzt steh auf, die Sonne scheint!

_(Er öffnet die Vorhänge; von draußen fällt das Licht einer Straßenlaterne ins Zimmer)_

FRIEDRICH. Willst du mich verarschen? Wo is deine Sonne, man?! Es ist mitten in der Nacht, verdammt noch mal, und ich gehe jetzt wieder schlafen.

JOHANN. Jetzt komm schon, Fritz.

FRIEDRICH. Nein.

JOHANN. Du hast es versprochen.

FRIEDRICH. Nee… man, Wolfi… ich hab nix von Uhrzeit versprochen. Ich geh heut Nachmittag.

JOHANN. Die Läden machen mittags schon zu. Oder spätestens um vier. Und außerdem wollten meine Eltern schon um zwei kommen.

FRIEDRICH. Das reicht doch… wenn ich jetzt noch n bisschen schlafe… wie spät ist es überhaupt…

JOHANN. Was, wenn es nicht mehr reicht?

FRIEDRICH. Verdammt, geh doch selber!

JOHANN. Ich muss aber putzen und hier aufräumen und alles das… Ich hab dir schon was zum Anziehen rausgelegt.

FRIEDRICH. Bitte?! Ich bin 28, Johann. Ich kann mich sehr gut alleine anziehen, und meine Sachen selber raussuchen.

JOHANN. Am Ende machst du noch das gute Hemd schmutzig, das du heute Abend anziehen wolltest, wenn meine Eltern kommen.

FRIEDRICH. Das du wolltest das ich anziehe wenn deine Eltern kommen…

JOHANN. Jaaa… wie dem auch sei, ich habe dir Klamotten rausgelegt. Und du wirst jetzt aufstehen und die anziehen. Und dann einkaufen gehen.

FRIEDRICH. Was soll ich überhaupt einkaufen?

JOHANN. Vor allem mal Käse, und Klopapier. Aber das steht alles auf dem Einkaufszettel.

FRIEDRICH. Und wo ist der?

JOHANN. Den hab ich dir schon in die Hosentasche gesteckt, sicherheitshalber.

FRIEDRICH. Ernsthaft, Johann? Also, manchmal kommt es mir schon so vor, als würdest du mich für ein fünfjähriges Kind halten.

JOHANN. _(beiseite)_ Manchmal komme ich mir auch so vor, als wärst du eins. Wenn du zum Beispiel einfach nicht ins Bett gehen willst. _(laut)_ Das stimmt doch gar nicht… und jetzt steh schon auf, es ist schon kurz nach sieben.

FRIEDRICH. Was! Sieben!

JOHANN. Jaaa…?

FRIEDRICH. Ich soll um sieben aufstehen?!

JOHANN. Ach, komm schon, Fritz… das ist doch kein Drama.

FRIEDRICH. _(steht jetzt endlich auf und stellt sich vor Johann hin_ ) Aber… vielleicht wird es ja mal eins.

 

_Sie sehen sich erst in die Augen, dann ins Publikum. Dann fällt der Vorhang._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> schöne Weihnachten, an alle, die es feiern ;)  
> und ein gutes Jahr 2019, falls ich vorher nicht mehr zum Posten kommen sollte <3


End file.
